Les Défis d'Aventures
by Draco Nocte
Summary: [Aventures][Recueil] Ici sont rassemblées toutes mes participations aux Défis d'Aventures. Laissez-vous transporter dans l'univers du Cratère avec nos amis Aventuriers !
1. 3ème Édition

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

Ci-dessous vous trouverez ma toute première participation aux **Défis d'Aventures**. Pour cette description, je vous présente l'extrait d'un traité historico-scientifique rédigé anonymement, certainement par un mage, intitulé De l'Éther et la naissance de la magie. Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser de quel lieu il s'agit, bien qu'il constitue sûrement bien plus qu'un simple lieu.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Oh, et faîtes attention à ne pas changer le cours du temps.

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

L' _Éther_. La divine source de toute magie en ce monde, et un véritable monument de questionnement. Son existence est connue de tous, mais tous n'en connaissent pas les secrets. En réalité, si personne ne peut le définir véritablement, la raison en est qu'il est impossible, même de nos jours, d'en déterminer l'essence propre.

S'il y a bien une chose, cependant, sur laquelle tout le monde est d'accord, c'est que l' _Éther_ est situé hors de notre système spatio-temporel. Ce serait, pour ainsi dire, une dimension à part entière. Il est possible d'y accéder sous forme physique, ou sous forme éthérée via différents points de notre monde. C'est également par ces points que l'Éther alimente notre monde en magie. Les plus notables d'entre eux, historiquement parlant, sont le _Portail du Vide_ de la _Cité des Merveilles_ et le _Puits de Magie_ de la _Tour des Mages_. C'est ce dernier qui retiendra ici notre attention mais si d'aventure vous vous intéresseriez davantage au _Portail_ , libre à vous d'aller consulter les grimoires d'Histoire rigoureusement rédigés par _Maître Sirayar_.

Le _Puits de Magie_ a été créé, il y a longtemps de cela, par le grand et magnifique _Archimagus Protemus_ ; nul ne sait comment un tel prodige fut possible, mais là n'est pas la question. Depuis la création de cette ouverture, de cette brèche entre les mondes, de nombreux curieux – ou malheureux – voulurent savoir de quoi il retournait. Le _Puits_ était, à l'instar de son homologue rempli d'eau, débordant de magie. Sa densité était telle, qu'elle formait souvent au-dessus de son ouverture des filaments lumineux dansant doucement à l'unisson avec de fins nuages vaporeux de couleur octarine. Aucun élément ici n'était prédominant, les mages puisaient instinctivement dans ce calme tourbillon chaotique les forces correspondant à leur magie de prédilection.

Après maintes recherches souvent futiles et études théoriques trop alambiquées, la pratique s'avérait chose nécessaire à une meilleure compréhension de l'aubaine qu'était cette anomalie. Ainsi, des missions d'explorations virent le jour, qu'elles aient été individuelles ou groupées, préparées ou improvisées. De cette manière, quelques témoignages purent être recueillis quelques, car de tous les mages qui y étaient entrés, seuls onze d'entre eux étaient revenus – du moins, en un seul morceau. Tous décrivaient un espace infini aux mêmes couleurs que les volutes magiques s'échappant du _Puits_ , traversé par des courants et autres turbulences magiques, parsemé à la fois par de minuscules et titanesques blocs de pierre effrités, qui seraient plutôt apparentés à des gemmes de pouvoir à la pureté sans égal. Bien entendu, la question de direction dans un tel environnement était totalement abstraite de quoi donner un mal de crâne sans précédent à quiconque avait cherché à retrouver ses repères.

Les effets psychologiques de l' _Éther_ sont une chose, mais ceux dus à l'omniprésence de magie en sont une autre. En premier lieu, il a été rapporté par les mages une exacerbation de leur affinité à la magie. Ils se sentaient comme surchargés d'un pouvoir quasi-infini. Mais à partir d'ici, leurs propos divergeaient. Certains prétendaient ne s'être jamais senti aussi bien dans toute leur vie, d'autres faisaient part d'une inconfortabilité, voire d'un violent malaise. On retrouvait un tel contraste dans la forme des familiers qui accompagnaient parfois les mages, qui pouvaient alors très bien prendre d'impressionnantes apparences, ou plus dramatiquement, se transformer en flaque d'eau. Le reste du discours tenu par les mages revenus entiers était d'une incohérence déconcertante, et notre erreur fut de ne pas y prêter attention. C'est pourquoi il fut longtemps difficile d'appréhender un tel phénomène, qui se trouvait incomparable en terme d'instabilité magique. « Longtemps » et « instabilité », des mots dépourvus de signification réelle aux yeux des membres de l'école du temps.

Si les écrits du grand et magnifique _Archimagus Protemus_ furent perdus, tel ne fut pas le cas du parchemin de _Fu Su Lu_. Cet archimage temporel légendaire permit, grâce à son immense savoir, des avancées drastiques sur la perception globale de ce qu'est l' _Éther_. Jusqu'alors, on le voyait comme une poche dimensionnelle infinie, dans laquelle se seraient perdus les mages n'étant pas revenus c'est ce qu'affirment toujours certains, comme la grande archimage _Tesla_. _Fu Su Lu_ , quant à lui, pris le temps d'étudier chacun des dires de ceux revenus de l' _Éther_. Il en formula une théorie : la _Théorie des Couloirs du Temps_. Selon celle-ci, l' _Éther_ serait une dimension créée par l'entremêlement d'une infinité de lignes temporelles, elle serait donc en réalité reliée à tout point de l'espace et du temps de notre monde. Si les attaches physico-temporelles que constituent le _Puits de Magie_ et le _Portail du Vide_ permettent de passer du monde physique tel que nous le connaissons au monde éthéré, il est a contrario possible de passer du monde éthéré au monde physique par d'autres chemins. _Fu Su Lu_ affirme que les mages qui ne sont pas de retour de l' _Éther_ aujourd'hui sont peut-être déjà revenu, seront de retour ou ne reviendront peut-être jamais. En effet, comme évoqué précédemment, la dimension relierait tout point du temps et de l'espace. Il a donc été possible pour les mages d'emprunter d'autres _Couloirs Temporels_ que celui duquel ils sont origine. Pour les plus sots d'entre nous, cela signifie simplement que ces mages se sont soit retrouvés à n'importe quelle époque d'une réalité parallèle à la notre, soit bloqués à une époque antérieure ou postérieure de notre monde. Une explication logique à cela serait qu'ils ont, volontairement ou non, altéré le cours du temps – ce qui, contrairement aux croyances populaires, n'a pas forcément d'effet catastrophique. Quoiqu'il en soit, rien ne dit qu'un mage – ou tout autre être d'ailleurs – passant d'un monde à l'autre reviendra à son point de départ.

Si cette théorie a de nombreux admirateurs, elle possède de même, comme toutes les autres, ses détracteurs. Une autre théorie d'ailleurs assez intéressante serait de considérer l' _Éther_ en tant que **[PASSAGE CENSURÉ par l'Église de la Lumière]**.

Souvenez-vous, en toute circonstance, que l'étude de l' _Éther_ demande une large ouverture d'esprit et de cœur. Tout cela ne reste que démonstrations et observations subjectives, il n'y a aucune définition rigoureuse et correcte à ce sujet. Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous faire votre opinion propre sur ce qu'est ce mystère millénaire qu'a constitué, que constitue et que constituera toujours l' _Éther_.

\- Extrait de De l'Éther et la naissance de la magie, _Anonyme_


	2. 4ème Édition

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

Voici ma (tardive) seconde participation aux **Défis d'Aventures** ! Il s'agit d'une pièce de théâtre mettant en lumière l'ascension et la vie du roi des nains de _Fort-d'Acier_ : deux scènes vous sont présentées ci-dessous. Vous reconnaîtrez dans la première scène les événements qui ont eu lieu dans la série. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de la pièce intitulée Le Roi d'Acier !

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

 **PERSONNAGES**

 **Durak Von Krayn :  
** Régent des nains de Fort-d'Acier, nommé _roi des runes_ , oncle de Grunlek

 **Grunlek Von Krayn :  
** Neveu deshérité de Durak,

 **Balthazar Octavius Barnabe** , **Mani le Double** et **Shinddha Kory** ,  
alias **Les Aventuriers** :  
Compagnons de route et amis de Grunlek

 **Mama Casse-roc :  
** Chef des gardes de Fort-d'Acier et ancienne nounou de Grunlek

 **Kahn Grise-toison :  
** Maître des runes de Fort-d'Acier

 **Thagor Barbe-froide :  
** Prétendant au trône manipulateur

 **Gargrim Foudre-sang :  
** Prétendant au trône belliqueux

 **Les gardes**

 **La foule**

 **Le chœur,  
** alias **Le sénat**

* * *

 **Acte premier • Prologue  
** (Le sénat)

 **Le sénat** , _au public._ –

Deux partis, égaux en noblesse,  
Se disputent, se blessent,  
Convoitent un trône d'acier,  
Sans bien se soucier,  
Du peuple nain affamé,  
Dans ses quartiers malfamés.

À l'oncle mourant vient le neveu,  
Qui, par son sincère désaveu,  
Souhaite le bien, la tolérance,  
Non pas toute la nuisance,  
Qu'amène un conflit d'avares.  
Tel est notre point de départ. 

**Acte premier • Scène première  
** (La foule, Thagor, Grunlek, Les Aventuriers, Gargrim, Kahn)  
 _Fort-d'Acier, salle du trône.  
_

 _(La lumière se fait sur la foule déjà présente de part et d'autre. Entre Thagor côté jardin.)_

 **Thagor** , _à la foule et au public._ – Von Krayn ! La famille Von Krayn est de retour !

 _(Entre côté cour Gargrim, Kahn et Mama qui se dirigent devant le trône. Entre côté jardin Grunlek suivi des Aventuriers en face des premiers arrivés. La foule discute et intrigue sur les derniers arrivants.)_

 **Gargrim** \- Ah ! Il ne vous aura pas fallu longtemps pour vous vendre, Grunlek Von Krayn ! Et je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie...

 **Grunlek** , _ignorant Gargrim_. - Mama Casse-roc ! Cela fait si longtemps !

(Mama s'avance vers Grunlek et l'inspecte de bas en haut.)

 **Mama** – Oh, Grunlek ! Mon petit Grunlek ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Mais dis-moi, tu as bien grossi ? Je vois que la vie à l'extérieur se porte bien, même avec un œil en moins. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

 **Grunlek** – Eh bien, ce n'est pas toujours facile... Cela fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir !

 **Mama** – Pourquoi ce retour en des temps si troubles ? _(Désignant Gargrim du regard.)_ Vois comme ton retour a vu piètre accueil entre ces murs.

 **Grunlek** , _ignorant la question._ \- Mon oncle. Où est mon oncle ?

 **Mama** , _d'un air plus grave._ \- Ton oncle est alité. Tu souhaites certainement le voir ?

 **Grunlek** – Oui.

 **Mama** – Bien. Suis-moi. _(S'adressant aux Aventuriers.)_ Et vous aussi là derrière ! Nous allons dans la chambre du roi.

 _(Mama, Grunlek et les Aventuriers sortent côté jardin. Grunlek fait un signe à Kahn en passant. Kahn les suit. La lumière s'éteint.)_

 **Acte V • Scène III  
** (Grunlek, Gargrim, La foule)  
 _Fort-d'Acier, la grande place._

 _(La lumière se fait. La foule est déjà présente dans le fond. Entre simultanément Gargrim côté cour sa hache à la main et Grunlek côté jardin. Ils se font face.)_

 **Gargrim** , _hurlant à pleins poumons._ \- Lâche ! Déshérité ! Les Jeux de la Fosse n'y feront rien, tu n'as aucun droit sur ce trône ! Affronte-moi !

 **Grunlek** – La violence et les guerres ne sont pas la solution à tous nos tourments ! Je refuse de faire couler plus de sang qu'il n'y en a déjà. Le peuple n'a pas besoin...

 **Gargrim** , _interrompant Grunlek._ \- Au diable le peuple ! Tu parles trop, pleutre !

 _(Gargrim s'élance vers Grunlek pour le combattre. La foule pousse des exclamations durant le combat. En se battant, Gargrim blesse Grunlek au torse. Ils marquent une pause, essoufflés et blessés.)_

 **Gargrim** – Te voilà bien mal, Grunlek le Vendu ! Va donc rejoindre ton oncle au plus profond des abysses !

 **Grunlek** – Non !

 _(Le combat reprend. Grunlek prend l'avantage. Il assène un puissant coup de son poing métallique dans le ventre de Gargrim, qui s'évanouit. Grunlek tombe à terre épuisé. Il se relève difficilement après quelques instants.)_

 **Grunlek** , _dévisageant la foule et le public._ – Qui veut encore s'opposer à moi ? Quiconque cherche à nuire aura affaire à Grunlek Von Krayn.

(Les derniers mots résonnent. Puis le silence.)

 **La foule** , _en fête._ – Vive Grunlek Von Krayn ! Vive le Roi d'Acier !

 _(La foule porte Grunlek en ovation. Ils sortent. Gargrim reste étendu au sol. La lumière s'éteint.)_


	3. 5ème Édition

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

C'est une troisième participation aux **Défis d'Aventures** que je vous présente ! Et pour cette fois, je ne donnerai aucune indication quant à l'histoire racontée ci-dessous. Je veux vous laisser découvrir la petite surprise que je vous ai préparé. Bonne lecture ~

 _\- Draco Nocte_

* * *

Dans un horizon aux couleurs chatoyantes, le soleil **étincelle** , resplendit et, bientôt, s'évanouit derrière les lointaines **montagnes** **septentrionales**. La lueur du crépuscule réchauffe une dernière fois l'inconnu allongé dans l'herbe gracile. Il somnole, le visage encapuchonné. Qui se douterait qu'une telle tranquillité cache en réalité quelqu'un qui aime **caracoler** jour et nuit ? Pour cette fois, il se reposerait. La voyage s'était avéré long et éprouvant.

Engourdi par sa torpeur, il se lève non sans peine, s'étire, et commence à descendre lentement la pente de la colline. En contrebas, une petite rivière coule. Son chant est clair et son eau est fraîche, avec quelque **écume** çà et là. Une eau qui ne **stagne** ni ne croupit, une eau qui semble presque vivante, mais surtout, une eau qui lui donne envie de se baigner. Le temps pourtant lui manque, il n'a déjà que trop tardé. Résigné, il plonge ses mains dans l'eau puis se revigore le visage. Déjà, les premières étoiles apparaissent. Il est temps pour lui de reprendre son chemin.

Voilà maintenant quelques jours que l'inconnu avance. Les vallons ont fait place à la plaine, dont une majestueuse forêt dessine la bordure. Il s'interroge alors quant à la direction à prendre. Question qui trouve rapidement sa réponse, lorsqu'il aperçois s'élever une légère colonne de fumée au cœur du bois. Une aubaine de bien des manières, de quoi avoir à manger... et sûrement se faire un peu d'argent. À cette perspective, il sourit, puis s'élance à vive allure. Bien que les arbres et leur feuillage soient denses, il se faufile sans bruit, avec la dextérité d'un félin. Soudain, la vue s'éclaircit. Là, surplombée par un immense chêne, une vieille masure se tient.

Caché dans un buisson, il observe. La masure ne se trouve qu'à une dizaine de pas, elle semble vide. Les alentours sont calmes, peut-être trop. Malgré tout, trop belle est l'occasion pour ne pas la saisir. Il s'approche donc, sur ses gardes, de l'entrée. Cette dernière est ornée d'un dessus-de-porte métallique, oxydé par le temps, où on peut deviner qu'un nom y a été élégamment gravé en elfique. Déçu de ne pas réussir l'inscription trop abîmée, il s'engouffre silencieusement à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer l' **oriflamme** aux couleurs de la tour des mages accroché au mur du fond qu'une voix autoritaire l'interpella.

"Salutations, **voleur**."

Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour. Faisant volte-face, le voici nez-à-nez avec un vieillard. Celui-ci revêtait une robe de mage qui, bien que ternie par le temps, gardait toute sa splendeur d'antan. Sa main ridée tenait un bâton doré décoré d'une gemme rouge en son sommet et, chose surprenante, on pouvait distinguer des écailles sur ses joues à demi cachées derrière ses longs cheveux argentés. L'intrus jeta sa capuche en arrière.

"Ne crains rien. Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabe, mais tu peux m'appeler Bob." dit le vieil homme en se caressant la barbe.

Il rit, car cette personne, il la reconnaît. Des cheveux noirs avec des tresses, de petites lames d' **acier** à leur bout, des oreilles pointues, une peau légèrement bleutée et des yeux profondément **luminescents**. Telle est la fille de ses deux amis de toujours.


	4. 7ème Édition

Salutations lectrices, lecteurs,

Je vous présente ma nouvelle participation aux **Défis d'Aventures**. Cette fois-ci, je ne me ferai pas avoir par le temps, hé hé ! (Dixit 2 heures avant l'échéance.) Enfin, voilà un petit texte que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, avec des créatures du Cratère pas si terrifiantes. Je dirai même qu'elles vous seront sûrement familières !

Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture de ce court récit que j'ai nommé États d'âme.

 _\- Draco Nocte_

* * *

Les _Aventuriers_ viennent d'arriver à Fort-Tigre et retrouvent leur ami Théo. Sans prendre le temps de fêter leurs retrouvailles, ceux-ci entament une réunion stratégique pour planifier la suite des événements. Mais, dans le bois non loin de là, a lieu un autre rassemblement pour le moins singulier.

« Salut Lumière !

C'est une Icy enjouée qui surgit au niveau du cheval en armure dorée.

\- Tiens, bonchour Ichy, dit celui-ci tout en mastiquant un peu d'herbe.

Brasier arrive à son tour, l'air néanmoins un peu hagard. Sans rien dire, il repère quelques brins de verdure commence à imiter son congénère.

\- Eden n'est pas avec vous ? Et Nina et sa fratrie ? demande Lumière à ses amis.

\- Eden doit sûrement être en vadrouille, et les autres sont restés avec l'Elfe, la routine quoi, souligne la petite créature de glace en haussant les épaules.

Cette dernière se met à jouer avec des glaçons, pendant que le cheval en face d'elle se remet à brouter. De son côté, Brasier parait étrangement mélancolique. Cela n'échappe pas aux deux autres qui, après un moment de silence, prennent conscience de la tristesse apparente du cheval à la crinière de feu.

\- Eh ben mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? le questionne son homologue, tu as l'air moins... hérétique que d'habitude.

Le concerné ne donne alors qu'un vague grommèlement en guise de réponse. La petite élémentaire de glace s'approche alors doucement de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon grand ? tente-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Le cheval hésite, bégaye un peu, puis finit par s'exprimer succinctement.

\- C'est Bob.

\- Bob ?

\- Oui... j'ai l'impression qu'il se fiche de mon sort.

Icy prend alors un air étonné, tandis Lumière écoute avec attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ?

\- Ce mage de pacotille ne fait jamais attention à moi. À chaque fois qu'il m'invoque, il m'utilise comme un simple objet !

Ses membres tremblent de plus en plus à mesure qu'il dit ces mots.

\- Faut dire qu'il n'a jamais été très brillant, hasarde Lumière sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles. Icy lui lance alors un regard glacial.

\- Brillant ? Tu parles ! s'enflamme Brasier, la plupart du temps, je lui fais office d'appât pour des tas de prédateurs horribles... pire encore ! Lors de combats, il me réduit à l'état de bélier, ou plutôt de chair à canon. Un objet, je vous dis ! »

Lumière et Icy ne savent plus quoi dire. Face à eux, Brasier fulmine et fait les cents pas. Tous ensemble, ils se remémorent chacun des moments où leurs maîtres respectifs les « utilisent », les « exploitent ». Icy se demande alors si Shin n'a pas un cœur de glace, et finit par fondre en larmes. Quant à Lumière, il se résigne au silence, se disant intérieurement qu'il n'y a rien de glorieux à être épargné de la bêtise de son maître si des petites filles le remplacent.

À ce moment-là apparait Eden qui, en arrivant, ouvre de grands yeux éberlués. Ses compagnons semblent bien sinistres.

•••

Dans son lit, Mani se réveille en sursaut. De petites boules noires remuent un peu sur le dessus de sa couverture, mais restent endormies. Il passe ses mains sur son visage et fixe ses précieuses araignées, attendant qu'elles prennent la parole. Rien. Il vient sûrement de faire un rêve, un drôle de rêve. Il n'en souvient déjà plus. Pourtant, il le sait, demain, il doit parler à ses amis.


	5. 9ème Édition

Une ombre furtive approche avec une pile de papiers sur les bras, et la dépose délicatement sur un large bureau en désordre. Non, ne vous y trompez pas, ceci est bien le paragraphe introductif de ma sixième participation aux fabuleux **Défis d'Aventures**. J'avais simplement envie de changer des salutations habituelles. Mais comme toujours, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture de ces quelques échanges épistolaires de notre pyromage favori.

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

 **La Tour des Mages, École de Magie Supérieure**

 **Directrice :** Tesla  
 _Grande Archimage de la Tour, Archimage de l'École des Arcanes, Gardienne des Clés du Temps_

Cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à la Tour des Mages. Une robe de soie et un bâton de chêne vous seront octroyés dès votre arrivée vous pouvez cependant choisir d'utiliser votre bâton personnel, auquel cas celui-ci sera inspecté.

Suite à délibération du Conseil des Cinq Archimages, votre affiliation sera la suivante : _Élève de l'École du Feu_.

Veuillez croire, cher demi-diable, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Billot  
 _Archimage de l'École du Feu_

* * *

 **MAGIGRAMME**

 **À :** B.O.B. Lennon, Pyromancien de la Tour des Mages

 **De :** Grunlek Von Krayn, Roi des Nains de l'Est

Bonjour ami **STOP** Avons réussi expérience depuis Toran **STOP** Pouvons transmettre message grâce à Magigramme **STOP** Aide des mages précieuse **STOP** À bientôt

* * *

 **La Tour des Mages, École de Magie Supérieure**

 **Directrice :** Tesla  
 _Grande Archimage de la Tour, Archimage de l'École des Arcanes, Gardienne des Clés du Temps_

Cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon,

Nous avons le regret de vous informer que vous êtes à partir de ce jour renvoyé de la Tour des Mages. Tous vos privilèges vous seront retirés incessamment sous peu et vos objets d'études confisqués.

Suite à l'étude de votre dossier par le Conseil des Cinq Archimages, les motifs de votre renvoi ont été déterminé comme étant les suivants :  
\- Mise en danger des élèves de la Tour  
\- Utilisations répétées de magies interdites  
\- Indiscipline récurrente

Votre affiliation sera dorénavant la suivante : _Visiteur_.

Veuillez croire, cher demi-diable, que nous sommes navrés de votre départ.

Billot  
 _Archimage de l'École du Feu_

* * *

 **MAGIGRAMME**

 **À :** Grunlek Von Krayn, Roi des Nains de l'Est

 **De :** B.O.B. Lennon, Pyromancien de la Tour des Mages

Salutations **STOP** Expérience fascinante **STOP** Étrange façon de parler cependant **STOP** Préfère connexion mentale **STOP** À plus tard

* * *

 **La Tour des Mages, École de Magie Supérieure**

 **Directrice :** Tesla  
 _Grande Archimage de la Tour, Archimage de l'École des Arcanes, Gardienne des Clés du Temps_

Cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon,

Nous avons l'immense joie de vous informer que vous êtes à partir de ce jour promu au rang de Mage de Première Classe de la Tour des Mages. Tous vos privilèges vous seront rendus et vous vous verrez bientôt octroyer les Épaulettes d'or.

Suite aux événements qui ont eu lieu au sein de la Tour, le Conseil des Cinq Archimages a unanimement voté cette motion lors d'un Conseil exceptionnel.

Votre affiliation sera ainsi la suivante : _Mage de Première Classe de l'École du Feu_.

Veuillez croire, cher demi-diable, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus sincères.

Billot  
 _Archimage de l'École du Feu_

* * *

Mon très cher fils,

Ne m'en veux pas trop pour le Titan, j'essayais seulement de faire du Cratère un endroit meilleur, un endroit plein de magie. Vois comme les mortels évoluent mal sans elle pour les soutenir. Tu pourras alors comprendre quelles ont été mes intentions. On se recroisera sûrement un jour, et j'espère que ce jour-là, tu voudras bien me rejoindre pour m'aider à refaire le monde ! En attendant, fais attention à toi, mon fils.

Ton père,

 _Enoch_

PS : Pourrais-tu me redire l'emplacement de la fameuse taverne où ils servent de ce délicieux hydromel ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

* * *

Papa,

Aussi louables tes intentions auraient-elles pu être, voilà depuis longtemps que j'ai cessé de t'accorder ma confiance. Les « mortels » ont toujours su se débrouiller, avec ou sans magie. Ce n'est en aucun cas elle qui fait leur bonheur. Et, quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te recroiser un jour.

En ce qui concerne ta taverne, c'est sûrement du Poney Fringuant dont tu parles. Elle est située à l'entrée de la Vieille Tour, au Nord du Cratère.

 _Bob_


	6. 10ème Édition

Bien le bonjour, le bonsoir, et tout ce qui est bon,

Voici ma nouvelle participation à cette (déjà) dixième édition des **Défis d'Aventures**. Je vous propose cette fois-ci de suivre une petite anecdote dans un univers pas si différent de celui d'Aventures, mais pas exactement pareil un de mes univers favoris, j'ai nommé… _World Of Warcraft_.

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

L'animation était à son comble, et l'homme en profita pour se glisser avec souplesse hors de la ville. Derrières ses tresses noires, il souriait, particulièrement fier de son coup. Il se mit au pas, tout en sifflotant un air guilleret. Avec ces pièces d'or fraîchement acquises, le Voleur pourrait enfin s'acheter un équipement digne de ce nom.

Non loin de là passait un groupe, composé de gens pour le moins atypiques : un Mage de feu Humain, un Paladin Draeneï, un Chasseur Nain accompagné d'un grand loup, mais aussi ce qui lui semblait être un Druide Élémentaire d'eau. Pour qu'une bande pareille se soit montrée dans le coin, c'était probablement pour se rendre au hall de guilde en ville. Piqué de curiosité, l'Elfe de la Nuit s'en alla à leur rencontre.

« Oh là, voyageurs ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

Le Paladin se retourna vers lui pour lui répondre avec une certaine méfiance.

\- Je suis Théo, Paladin au service de la Lumière. Que nous veux-tu, Voleur ?

\- Mais… rien du tout ! répliqua l'Elfe, je me demandais simplement ce qui pouvait bien vous amener à la cime de Teldrassil.

Le Mage s'avança à son tour.

\- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, nous venons former notre Guilde, et le hasard a voulu nos chemins convergent en cet endroit, autrement dit votre capitale, Darnassus. Ah ! Au fait, je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon… mais le registre n'a pas voulu d'un nom aussi long, alors on m'a nommé B.O.B. Lennon.

\- Tu es encore parti dans un monologue, Bob, intervint le Nain, moi c'est Grunlek, je viens de Dun Morogh.

\- Shinddha Kory » se contenta de dire le Druide.

L'Elfe resta pantois face à cet étrange bric-à-brac de personnages. Ne sachant que dire, il finit par se laisser entraîner, plus précisément emporter par l'enthousiasme du Mage, à la suite de la compagnie qui l'embarqua presque contre son gré.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, il était de nouveau en ville. Oui, en ville, précisément l'endroit d'où il était censé s'enfuir. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa bourse, son petit trésor. Il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son futur équipement. Et pourtant, aucun moyen de s'éclipser, puisqu'il servait alors de guide touristique. Il s'efforça donc les amener, tant bien que mal, au hall de guilde.

« Merci bien » dit le Paladin de manière solennelle, déclaration à laquelle s'ajouta une tape amicale du Mage sur son épaule qui fit décrocher un sourire mitigé.

« Enfin libre ! » s'exclama l'Elfe intérieurement. Il se précipita de la manière la plus naturelle possible vers la sortie du hall, puis fit brusquement volte-face. Derrière lui se trouvait, pour son plus grand malheur, les deux Gnomes à qui il avait extorqué quelques petites pièces plus tôt… accompagné, bien entendu, de toute un régiment Chasseresses Gardiennes de la ville. Aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bel et bien lui qu'ils cherchaient.

Aussi décida-t-il de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le groupe d'aventuriers. Il dépoussiéra ses épaules, rajusta son pantalon et s'arma de son plus beau sourire.

« Dîtes-moi, il y a encore de la place dans votre guilde ? »


End file.
